


is it hot in here?

by KitCat1995



Series: is it....? [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Promise, Sex Pollen, Somewhat non con, it enhances emotions, klance, the plant made them do it, they talk in the next fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/pseuds/KitCat1995
Summary: Keith and Lance have to deal with the effects of the pollen. And boy are they happy with what happens
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: is it....? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100318
Kudos: 33





	is it hot in here?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rated E fic, for Explicit. It is much different from my normal type of writing so I am making sure to give you all plenty of warning. I wanted to try something new and this inspired me to write the rest of the series. If it is not your cup of tea then you do not need to read it. Hope those that read enjoy though! Oh and a special shout out to Kasashimaru for being an awesome beta reader and ironing out the porn problems with this fic.

Once Keith locked eyes on Lance he slammed into the blue Paladin. He didn’t know why, but he had to smell his scent, had to know he was safe. He was filled with concern about the pollen that had enveloped them wasn’t dangerous. His instincts driving him harder to do so.

“Wow Keith, you sure seem glad to see me,” Lance slurred. His face was all flushed and his eyes didn’t seem quite focused. But his smile melted Keith instantly. Keith wanted that smile. “I’m glad to see you to buddy.”

Without any hesitation Keith pulled Lance closer, embracing Lance awkwardly, but full of passion and adoration.

Lance seemed confused for a moment but soon returned the embrace. The two suddenly felt the need to kiss, their lips coming together in a heated embrace. A hunger they didn’t know they had flooded their instincts, driving their kiss deeper and more desperate.

When they separated for air, they had found they had stripped their armor away during the frenzy and were now laying in the bed of flowers, really beautiful purple flowers with red and blue leaves.

Keith nuzzled into the nape of Lance’s neck. Taking in his scent. It was like the salty sea compared to the sweetness of the pollen that had coated them. He couldn’t get enough of it. Lance let out a giggle as he pulled away slightly from Keith’s attention. “That tickles.” He locked eyes with Keith remembering the heavy make-out session, and realizing he wanted more. So much more from Keith. “So ah… that... Are you actually? Do you… actually, want me … like that?”

Keith gave Lance a soft, sad smile as he grabbed Lance by the shoulders and tackled him to the ground, making Lance see him and only him, a soft puff of dark purple pollen being forced out of the flowers from underneath Lance. “I want you so, so much. I always have. Back when we rescued Shiro, you made me frozen in place with your beauty. Even back at the Garrison, I never was able to focus when I thought of you. I had to make myself pretend you didn’t exist or I would have never been able to focus on any of my classes. You are amazing and I always have and always will want you. I want all of you.”

Keith then leaned in and started kissing him again. It was so much better than anything else Lance had ever experienced. He didn’t know if it was just Keith or maybe the weird pollen had something to do with it. He wasn’t sure, but he was sure that his dream was coming true. Keith wanted him.

Lance came back to focus when he felt teeth graze his neck as he realized Keith was heavily sucking on his neck. “You going to pepper me with love bites now?” Lance teased softly into Keith’s ears.

Keith released his hold as he looked up, “And if I am?”

Lance looked down through his lashes, “I wouldn’t be opposed.”

Keith looked into Lance’s eyes, “You want me to bite you?”

“Oh, please yes. I want to be yours.” Lance breathed excitedly.

Without a second thought, Keith bit him in the exact spot he had been sucking. Lance was shocked by the sudden pain. He had always been turned on by the thought and it sure as heck made him go completely stiff, but the pain was unexpected. It felt like his whole being was being bitten into. That he was being marked. He could feel blood pooling on his skin as he felt Keith’s tongue lap it up in one long lick. Blood then quickly rushed all the way down. He swears he could come just from Keith’s tongue.

“More, please, more.” Lance felt all hot and pliant. He wanted Keith even more now. Now that he knew he was wanted. He wanted to be in Keith. Wanted to claim Keith just as Keith claimed him.

In a surprising surge of strength, Lance flipped their positions and now held Keith on the ground. In their movements, they saw a small flash of purple, the pollen seemingly getting thick again. Their emotions intensified under the pollen's sweet-smelling assault.

Lance couldn’t stand it anymore. He needed Keith now.

Keith let out a low moan as he squirmed under Lance’s grasp.

“Lance. Please. Need you... now.” He moaned. His cheeks flushed and his face needy. He looked so warm that maybe Lance should help him out of that suit. They both would be cooler out of their suits.

Lance help slide Keith out and then hastily slipped out of his own. He refused to stop touching Keith. He needed Keith. Needed to be with Keith. Needed that contact, the warmth.

They were naked in each other’s arms. Completely bare to each other. Every scar and beautiful imperfection plain as the eye could see. And they both loved the sight they saw. Lance peppered Keith with kisses. Working down on every scar he had, and boy did the headstrong idiot have a lot of scars. He stopped on the one just under his navel. Lance couldn’t go any further with Keith’s long, purple rigid member stood erect before him. Lance slowly kissed up the length. Going along the shaft and gently at the head.

Keith's breath was getting needier as Lance got lower and lower. Lance was very pleased with himself as he heard a loud moan when he took Keith’s dick in one smooth motion into his mouth. Lance’s nose being cushioned in a furry soft base.

With the moan, Lance had to remember to swallow or else he would choke. He definitely didn’t want to ruin this moment by choking. Lance just encouraged more moans as he moved up and down the shaft. Actually, causing Keith to come just by his mouth. Lance smiled internally at that.

When Lance thought Keith was milked dry, he released Keith’s dick from its moist prison.

Though now Lance’s own penis was alerting him.

He leaned in to kiss Keith, with his own cum on Lance’s lips. The man lapped it up hungrily and boy did Lance want to know what else the half Galran can do with that tongue.

Lance took in the completely wasted Keith. He looked drunk from the passion but still looked like he was eager for more. He still wanted him as well. Want to be in him. He knew it was messy, but he didn’t care. He lowered his hand and looked Keith in the eyes.

“Yes! Please. Need you… need you in me.” Keith whispered. He was so tired yet still so warm and craving more.

That was all the confirmation Lance needed as he plunged his fingers into Keith, opening him wide. Lance’s eyebrows rose in shock as his fingers met an already wet hole. Go Galra genes! Keith made a noise of pain and pleasure as Lance’s fingers explored inside of him. Lance’s fingers worked diligently in preparing Keith to take him, the man under him squirming in pleasure as his long elegant fingers danced over Keith’s more pleasurable areas. Keith would kiss them if they weren’t buried in him.

Keith let out a loud whimper when the fingers were withdrawn. He wanted to be filled. Wanted to be filled with Lance.

That whimper was answered as Lance hurriedly positioned himself and thrust deep into Keith. The feeling, the pleasure, it was blinding. It felt so good. So perfect. Lance felt perfect. Complete.

“More!” Keith shouted as he gripped the flowers around him. Dusting them in more purple.

“With pleasure,” Lance whispered in Keith’s ear, nibbling the lope as he pumped into him hungrily.

He kept thrusting into Keith long after Keith could feel the first gush of cum filling him. It was used as more lubricant to keep Lance thrusting into him in a heated frenzy. Lance couldn’t stop. He needed more. And more he got. More than he thought he could handle. It was great. Lance kept coming and coming. It was almost inhuman of him. It was amazing.

Keith and Lance were enveloped in this frenzy. They were consumed by the thoughts of only each other. Keith fought from his position on the ground to keep his eyes on Lance as the man shook him with each thrust. He curled his toes in pleasure, feeling his nails dig into the loose soil from the pleasure that racked his body with each orgasm. Lance had yet again hit Keith’s prostate and sent shivers down his body. It was perfect. This marathon sex. It was all-consuming, nothing existed to them, but each other, and pleasing each other.

Keith reached his arms up around Lance’s neck, pulling him down and biting into his neck once again. He raked his tongue all around Lance’s neck. Keith could feel how much his mate enjoyed that. Lance was his, his mate. And he will always be.

They were together, finally. Forever. That was their last thought as exhaustion finally reached them and the two passed out.


End file.
